Tuyo
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: [Advertencia: Sexo explícito] Porque su primera vez no fue: Alocada (como Ino pensó), apasionada (como Kakashi pensó) y tampoco desenfrenada (como Naruto pensó). No. Fue con nervios, con dudas y con timidez. Post-guerra. SasuSaku 100%


.

_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes. Solo la historia._

_._

**TUYO**

_._

Finalmente reinaba la paz en la Aldea de la Hoja. La Guerra Shinobi estaba en el pasado. Naruto estaba a puertas de ser el nuevo Hokage de la aldea, Sakura en asumir el cargo principal en el hospital y tú estabas por postular a las Fuerzas Especiales ANBU. No podías creer que ya habían pasado dos años desde la última Guerra Shinobi y que finalmente estabas viviendo de nuevo en tu aldea natal. Pero lo que menos podías creer era cómo habían cambiado los que alguna vez te habían rodeado de sonrisas. Ino ahora estaba detrás de Sai, Naruto ya no tenía ramen en el cerebro y estaba saliendo con Hinata… Hasta _ella_ había cambiado. Su mirada, una vez llena de inocencia y felicidad, ahora ligeramente afilada y madura. Su cuerpo mucho más esbelto de lo que recordabas. E incluso su sonrisa. Su sonrisa ya no era tan brillante como lo solía ser, pero aún causaban esa sensación de mariposas en tu tripa cuando te la dedicaba específicamente a ti.

Sakura Haruno ocupaba un lugar muy especial y recóndito de tu corazón, y ahora tenías el orgullo de llamarla tu novia. Después de muchas dudas, lágrimas y de corazones agitados, le habías pedido que se quede contigo para siempre.

Cuando te levantabas cada mañana y la sentías removerse bajo tus brazos, o cuando ella te tomaba de la mano delicadamente cuando caminaban por la calle; tenías una sensación extraña dentro de tu corazón. Y sonreías como un tonto porque sabías que desde hacía muchísimo tiempo no te sentías así, no te sentías feliz.

—¿Sasuke-kun?— te llamó ella desde la cocina del departamento que por el momento estaban compartiendo. —La cena ya está lista.

Arrastraste tus pies por el piso frío de la habitación hasta llegar al pequeño comedor. Sakura estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando la abrazaste inesperadamente por detrás, besando su mejilla delicadamente. Ella soltó una pequeña risita y después de dejar un húmedo beso sobre tus labios, se volvió a perder por la puerta de la cocina para traer la cena. Sonreíste levemente ante su actitud infantil mientras que te sentabas para servirte un poco de té. A los pocos segundos, tu novia volvió a aparecer y esta vez con un par de platos en cada mano. La ayudaste a colocarlos en la mesa y después de susurrar un _itadakimasu_, empezaron a comer.

—Naruto se ve bastante emocionado por la ceremonia de la próxima semana…— comentó Sakura.

—No puedo creer que dentro de poco seremos gobernados por un idiota con ramen en el cerebro.

Ella soltó una ligera carcajada y tú sonreíste divertidamente.

—Qué malo eres.— respondió ella, rodando los ojos.

.

El sol se ocultaba por el horizonte cuando guardaste tu kusanagi tras tu espalda. Estabas realmente agotado y lo único que necesitabas en ese momento era una ducha caliente para relajar los músculos. Sakura de seguro seguía en el hospital y no regresaría a casa hasta la cena. A veces odiabas que le toque los turnos nocturnos. A penas podían pasar un tiempo juntos en la mañana antes de que te fueras a la base ANBU y ella a tomar un café con sus amigas. Te secaste tu sudado rostro con la pequeña toalla azul que habías traído en la pequeña mochila y saliste del dojo con una botella de agua en la mano.

—¡Sasuke-teme!— escuchó a lo lejos.

No tenías que pensar mucho para saber que quien estaba gritando tu nombre era un rubio escandaloso. Volteaste a regañadientes, porque sabías perfectamente que huyendo no conseguirías nada. Naruto sabía el camino a tu departamento como la palma de su mano, así que no tendría escapatoria.

—Naruto…— susurraste irritado. Lo último que necesitabas en ese momento era una dosis de idiotez.

—Hace tiempo que no hablamos… Tú sabes, de hombre a hombre. ¡Vamos por ramen!— exclamó jalándolo del brazo hacia Ichikaru.

Después de pedir su plato favorito y pedirte otro sin mucha carne para ti, volteó a mirarte. Le devolviste la mirada, un tanto más aburrida e irritada, pero aún así lo hiciste. Comenzaste a comer tranquilamente tu ramen, pero la mirada de tu mejor amigo aún seguía en ti. Dejaste los hashi a un lado, y giraste la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué?— murmuraste.

—Nada…— respondió Naruto, desviando su mirada hacia su plato y empezando a comer. —Solo… Te noto un poco extraño teme.

—¿Extraño?— volviste a repetir.

—Creo saber por qué es eso. Sakura-chan no te está dando sexooo… —canturreó el rubio.

Rodaste tus ojos ante su respuesta tan estúpida pero en el fondo solo estabas ocultando la vergüenza. ¿Sexo? Era cierto que ya tenían un buen tiempo conviviendo juntos y que últimamente habían estado más cariñosos de lo usual… Pero el sexo aún no formaba parte de su relación. Lo pensaste brevemente. Sakura era verdaderamente bonita y tenía un cuerpo bastante atractivo, pero en tu cabeza nunca se había formado la posibilidad de poder tener relaciones con ella. Al menos no aún. Tu novia había estado actuando un poco extraño últimamente, ¿acaso había sido porque ella ya estaba lista como para pasar el siguiente nivel pero tú simplemente no lo habías notado?

—Lo que digas, idiota…— murmuraste dejando unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa y saliendo del stand.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

Ni si quiera volteaste a verlo. Simplemente hiciste un ademán con la mano y te perdiste por las abarrotadas calles de la aldea para llegar a tu casa.

.

Después de una relajante ducha, saliste del baño con una toalla alrededor de tu cintura. Caminaste hacia tu habitación, dejando caer la toalla en el piso. Aún desnudo, abriste tu armario y te pusiste unos bóxers nuevos y tu pantalón de piyama. Colocaste tu ropa de entrenamiento en el canasto de la ropa sucia y fuiste a la sala para ver un poco de televisión. Sin embargo, fuiste primero a la cocina para comer algo y te sorprendiste al ver a tu novia con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cuando regresaste a la sala.

—Tadaima.

—Okaeri.

La atrajiste hacia tus brazos, besándola lentamente. No querías aceptarlo pero en serio la habías extrañado. Tus labios acariciaban cariñosamente los de ella, mientras que tu lengua se colaba traviesamente en su boca. Ella soltó la bolsa con dulces que había traído para llevar sus manos tibias a tu cabello y enredar sus dedos en tus hebras del color de la noche. Pero tú no te quedaste atrás. Tus manos se perdieron en su espalda, acariciándola, y tu boca empezó a descender tortuosamente por su cuello dejando besos húmedos por doquier. Finalmente te detuviste en un punto, entre su cuello y hombro. Mordiste ligeramente sacándole un pequeño gemido a tu novia, y luego lamiste la pequeña herida varias veces, dejando un pequeño pero enrojecido chupetón.

—Te extrañé.— murmuraste en su oído, dejando un último beso en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Yo también.— respondió ella con una de esas sonrisas que te movían el piso, sin dejar de mirarte fijamente a los ojos.

Sakura fue a dejar la bolsa con dumpings en la cocina y tú te desplomaste sobre el sofá aburridamente. Sin embargo, toda señal de aburrimiento se desvaneció de tu mirada cuando sentiste un familiar peso sobre tus piernas y su lengua lamiendo cariñosamente tu cuello. Pero sus manos no se quedaron quietas. Ambas fueron a tu cabello, para enredar sus dedos en él. Escuchabas los lamidos y eso te excitaba. No te pudiste controlar más y con un ligero movimiento, atrapaste sus labios con los tuyos en un lento beso. Y tus manos tampoco se quedaron quietas. Estas se metieron traviesamente por entre su blusa, acariciando su piel blanca y poniéndole los vellos de punta. Sonreíste en la mitad del beso al sentir su piel de gallina bajo tus traviesos dedos. Pero ella no se quedó atrás. Sus manos ya no estaban en su cabello, sino en su pecho, delineando sus músculos con la punta de sus dedos.

Te aventuraste a más. La empujaste delicadamente contra el sofá para ponerla bajo de ti, aún sin romper el beso. Y tus manos, antes perdidas en su cintura, se desviaron a su vientre. Su vientre plano y adornado por las ligeras líneas de los abdominales. Tus dedos se deslizaron sobre su piel, haciéndole cosquillas y tú sonreíste levemente ante su reacción. Acomodaste tus piernas para no apoyar todo tu peso sobre ella, pero no ayudó el que ella enredase sus piernas delgadas con las tuyas. Cortaron el beso brevemente para mirarse durante unos breves segundos, y retomaron el beso.

Sakura se separó de tus labios repentinamente y empezó a besar todo tu rostro. Tu barbilla, tus mejillas, tu boca, tu nariz, tus párpados y tu frente. Y no dijiste nada porque lo disfrutaste. Te gustaba cuando hacía eso. Y también sabías que a ella también le gustaba que se lo hagan. Así que lo hiciste. Cuando ella dejó un último beso sobre tus labios, empezaste a besar todo su rostro. Besaste su barbilla, sus mejillas, su boca, su nariz, sus párpados y su frente. Dejaste besos cortos pero llenos de cariño en cada centímetro de su rostro, tal como lo hizo ella.

Tus manos ascendieron lentamente por su torso, acomodándose respectivamente bajo sus redondos senos cubiertos por la tela del sostén y sacándole un pequeño gemido a tu novia. Los apretujaste ligeramente, para luego acariciarlos con sus pulgares. Sus pezones se pusieron rápidamente erectos por el contacto tan íntimo. Los volviste a apretujar pero esta vez mientras que la besabas en los labios.

—¿Te gusta?— preguntaste un tanto dudoso, luego de besar su mejilla pero sin dejar a lado la tarea de acariciar sus senos.

—Uh huh.— musitó ella con dificultad. —Sácamelo.

Tus manos inexpertas temblaron nerviosamente buscando el broche de su sostén detrás de su espalda, pero no encontró ninguno. Sakura se rió ligeramente y llevó tus manos hasta ambos de sus senos de nuevo. La miraste sin comprender pero ella te respondió después de darle un ligero apretón a sus senos de nuevo.

—Se abrocha por adelante.— te respondió ella finalmente y tú finalmente asentiste.

Pensó que sería complicado, más no lo fue. Con un par de movimientos de tu pulgar e índice, lograste desabrocharlo; y con su ayuda, lo pudiste tirar al pie del sofá. Ella volvió a tomar tus manos, y esta vez las colocó sobre sus senos desnudos. Y lo sentiste perfecto. Su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado pero aún así te miraba fijamente. Pensaste que se veía realmente atractiva. Tus manos volvieron a apretujar sus senos y esta vez fue diferente. Porque sentiste sus pezones erectos y su piel tibia contra la palma de tu mano.

Querías que ella siga disfrutando de tus caricias pero sabía que aún no era suficiente. Botón por botón, abriste su blusa para quedar maravillado ante la vista. Sus dos senos eran dos montículos pálidos de piel adornados por unos apetecibles pezones de color rosa, como su cabello. Sin decir nada, enterraste tu nariz en el valle de sus pechos y te sentiste en el cielo. No sabías si el resto de su cuerpo olería así, tan jodidamente bien, pero estabas dispuesto a averiguarlo. Aunque por el momento tenías otros planes. Sus pezones prácticamente te estaban suplicando que les pongas atención y no les harías esperar más.

Como si fueras un bebé, metiste un erecto pezón en tu boca y lo chupaste como si estuvieras hambriento. Pero no querías que el otro seno quede desatendido, y tu mano izquierda se ocupó de que no le falte atención. Mientras que jalabas ligeramente con tus dientes el rosado botón del seno derecho, tus dedos peñiscaban delicadamente el otro. Sakura trataba de contener sus gemidos y eso te molestó. Sus gemidos era lo que te incitaba a seguir. Detuviste tu tarea abruptamente, tomándola por sorpresa.

—No te contengas. M-me gusta que lo hagas.— dijiste un tanto avergonzado, y ella se mordió el labio tímidamente asintiendo. —¿Vamos a la habitación?

—Sí.

La blusa de Sakura terminó cayendo en el pasillo cuando tú la cargaste en brazos hasta su habitación sin dejar de besarla. La colocaste en la cama y te quedaste observándola por un par de segundos. Su rostro aún estaba sonrojado y sus senos levemente enrojecidos por la atención que les habías dado.

—¿Estás segura de esto?— lo que menos querías es que ella se sienta forzada a hacerlo y la pregunta se deslizó por tus labios.

—Siempre lo estuve.— te contestó sonriente, y dejando un húmedo beso en tus labios. La respuesta te conmovió.

La besaste profundamente, dejándola sin aliento. Recorriste su boca con tu lengua y acariciaste sus senos una vez más con tus manos libres. Tus labios dejaron los de ella después de unos cuantos minutos. Y la contemplaste de nuevo por un rato más bajo la luz de la luna llena. En definitiva, nunca te cansarías de mirarla.

Ella te ayudó a bajar su falda, para toparte con unas pequeñas bragas de color verde limón. Y no necesitaba un microscopio para asegurarte de que tu novia estaba realmente húmeda. Una pequeña mancha adornaba sus bragas en la parte púbica. Por el olor dulce que ésta mancha emanaba, sabías perfectamente que se trataba de sus flujos vaginales. Enganchando tus pulgares en cada extremo de las bragas, las deslizase lentamente por sus piernas torneadas. Dejaste las bragas a un costado y levantaste la mirada para observar la parte más íntima de tu novia.

—Hermosa…— susurraste en su oído, y después de su leve asentimiento de cabeza, separaste sus muslos.

—Sasuke-kun… —gimoteó ella entre jadeos, atrayendo por completo su atención. —Te necesito. Estoy tan mojada por ti.

Y era completamente cierto. La vagina de tu Sakura estaba completamente dilatada y húmeda. Más que húmeda. Podías ver su vagina empapada de sus líquidos. Y eso te excitó tanto. Sentías a tu pene latiendo dentro de tus bóxers, luchando por liberarse y penetrarla de una vez por todas. Sentías el pre-semen en el glande y temías que tu leche salga disparada y la manches toda.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, sumergiste dos dedos dentro de su orificio para asegurarte de que ya estuviese completamente lista. ¡Y vaya que lo estaba! Tus dedos la penetraron hasta el fondo, sacando un sonoro gemido de sus labios. Los moviste traviesamente dentro de su elástica vagina, para finalmente sacarlos. Los lamiste bajo su intensa mirada y la volviste a besar. Pero ya no más juegos. Te quitaste los bóxers lo más rápido que pudiste, liberando a tu pene.

Ella lo miró sin escrúpulos y lo tocó. Y lo sentiste tan bien. Sus delgados y suaves dedos acariciando su verga, sintiéndolo latir como loco.

Y después de un último asentimiento de cabeza, finalmente la penetraste. Estabas consciente de lo húmeda que estaba pero aún así, al ser su primera vez, quería tomar las cosas con calma. Tu pene lentamente se fue acomodando a su estrechez y te quedaste quieto cuando ya no pudiste avanzar más. Querías que ella se acostumbre a ti antes de empezar el vaivén. Nunca dejaste de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Sabías que le dolería al ser virgen y te odiabas por eso. _¿Por qué algo tan íntimo como esto le tiene que doler?_, pensaste frustrado. Pero ella nunca dejó de sonreír. Cuando te empezó a besar, supiste que ya podrías moverte. Arriba, abajo; arriba, abajo. No la dejaste de besar. Ni siquiera cuando llegaste a la cumbre y liberaste tu semen dentro de ella.

—Te amo.— susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo, antes de unir sus labios en un nuevo beso.

—Tuya por siempre, ¿si?

—Tuyo.

Y la besaste de nuevo. Porque nunca te cansarías de hacerlo.

.

.

F i n :)

.

_31 de julio de 2014_

_Hace tiempo que ansiaba por subirlo, asi que aquí esta! Siempre me imaginé que así sería su primera vez. Con nerviosismo, con muchas preguntas y tímido._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Cuidense, y no se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para estar al día con mis actualizaciones._

_Hats._

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
